Talk:2200 Atlantic hurricane season/@comment-31640413-20190331061728
I'm too inactive, uninterested, busy IRL with college etc. to have time to continue this season. Considering this will probably never get done with only me contributing, I'm sharing this with other users and hope that any willing contributors would continue this for me. If you're willing to add, the storms have to follow this format: start with the name after Stan ("Tanya"), short-medium sized descriptions, Google Earth tracks, and of course add pictures, intensities, etc. After the name "Zia", move on to the Greek alphabet and if that is exhausted (likely will be), move on to the Hebrew alphabet. To make tracks like the style used here, you have to have Google Earth Pro installed on a desktop/laptop. Open it and once fully loaded, find an icon on the upper toolbar with 3 dots connecting and a + sign. This is the path tool - click it. Once opened, click on the "Style, Color" tab and change the width to 5.0 (the width of my tracks). The color can be changed to represent intensities. After opening the color sachet find the red, green, and blue fill-ins at the bottom right of the dialog. Change each number to represent these intensities: (R, G, B meaning red, green, and blue respectively) * Non-tropical stage (before formation or after becoming a remnant low or extratropical system): R- 85, G- 85, B- 255 * Tropical depression: R- 85, G- 170, B- 255 * Tropical storm: R- 85, G- 255, B- 255 * Category 1: R- 255, G- 255, B- 127 * Category 2: R- 255, G- 170, B- 0 * Category 3: R- 255, G- 130, B- 0 * Category 4: R- 255, G- 85, B- 0 * Category 5: R- 255, G- 0, B- 0 * Category 6 (200-249 mph): R- 170, G- 0, B- 0 * Category 7 (250-299 mph): R- 100, G- 0, B- 50 * Category 8 (300-349 mph): R- 170, G- 0, B- 127 * Category 9 (350-399 mph): R- 255, G- 0, B- 255 * Category 10 (400-449 mph): R- 255, G- 128, B- 255 * Near-Hypercane (450-499 mph): R- 255, G- 213, B- 255 * Hypercane+ (500+ mph): R- 255, G- 255, B- 255 Preferably you should start with the before formation (non-tropical color) stage. Click "OK" and pick anywhere you want on the globe to start your track. Continue until you reach the end of the storm's "before formation" stage and click "OK" to save it. Create a new path, change the color to a different intensity (preferably weak like TD or TS, storms don't start off extremely powerful) and start right where the previous stage left off. Continue this pattern, creating new paths for different intensities and stages of the storm's life, all the way until you reach the storm's dissipation point. The "non-tropical" color can be used at the end to indicate its post-tropical/extratropical/remnant stage. While creating new paths for each different intensity/stage can seem tedious, you should get used to it and end up with a storm track like mine. Once done you obviously need to snapshot it in order to upload it to the wiki (I shot my tracks with snipping tool, a built-in Windows feature). When adding storms, try to limit the C6+ supercanes. At the very most, I'd want 4-5 more supercanes through the rest of the season. The ultimate strongest of the season should probably be a C10 or even a Near-Hypercane intensity storm. However, I wouldn't really be mad if I saw a actual hypercane, but just keep it below like 600 mph please. I would like to see September be the most active month and activity gradually winding down thereafter, with the 100th (final) storm crossing into 2201 and dissipating on January 2nd of the new year. Think you guys got this? I finished the first half of the storms, and because I'm too inactive, busy, and unmotivated to continue, it's up to you guys to finish the other half of the season and the season effects, seasonal summary, and storm names sections. As you guys add storms, also don't forget to update the infobox at the top of the article and the timeline. No one should let this season be left incomplete. Update July 30, 2019: I've decided to restart it with a goal to finish by my birthday. I'm going slower this time. Back when I had the stress of college, I did 25 storms at a time, which put a real burden on me. Now I'm doing only 5 storms at a time, which is easier to manage, and plus since it's summer I have less stress. See this blog post for more info.